caged bird
by Awsomeangel
Summary: After miku, a night tangle, was captured by the demon lord Rei. will a turn of events and a blond haired demon change her for the better? or will it just dig her deeper in the web of lies? seewoo x miku x rei one-sided mikuo x miku review please!


Miku's pov

I looked sadly out the barred window. It was a full moon night and the moon was big and a pale white blue color. Flapping my soft white and gold wings, I sighed and looked back at the dirty floor of my small cell.

Because of their exotic angel wings, perfect beauty, and pure, wonderful singing voices, night tangles were highly prized pets of both demons and mages alike. For a captured night tangle, being sold to a mage was better than being sold to a demon. Mages had human like emotions, but demons were sadistic and cruel and enjoyed the pain of others.

I had the misfortune of being born beautiful, even in night tangle standards. I was small and delicate with elegant swan like wings that were white and gold and taller than I was. My long floor length teal hair was soft and my big teal eyes had long thick lashes that touched my cheekbones when I closed them. I had a small nose and my skin was a perfect milky cream color.

I was captured by a night tangle trader and sold to a cruel demon prince. He was the most powerful prince and not just the prince of a tribe either. He was _the _demon prince and was respected and even feared for his cold ruthlessness and his unfeeling, cruel nature.

I was kept in a cage like this one and was barely given any food. The demon prince whose name was Rei barely paid me any attention. I had only seen him a couple of times. He had dark hair and gold eyes and for some reason, he always looked sad.

I looked up as there was a sound at the locked door way. It was a guard. He dropped of a small plate of raw meat at the doorway. I slowly crawled over to it and stared at it. My demon master _knew _that I didn't eat raw meat or any meat at all but he always gave me raw meat as meals. I poked at it and flinched as blood welled up. Sighing, I edged away from what I knew would be my only food in weeks, maybe months if my master forgot to send me food. Looking back at the big clear moon, I saw some birds flying.

_I wish that someday, in the future, I could also fly free again._ I still remembered that day when I was flying with her best friends Rin, Gumi, and Luka. My annoying overprotective brother mikuo was sitting on the branches of the big apple tree while hanging out with his friend's len, gumo, and luki.

_ Mikuo. _I tried to ignore the sharp stab of pain in my chest when I thought of him. Even if he was overprotective, he was still my brother and he really cared about me.

I wondered how rin, len, gumo, Gumi, luka, luki and mikuo were doing right now. I chuckled softly as I thought of the time gakupo tried to ask luka out. My chuckled quickly died in my throat as I thought of the day gakupo was captured.

I still remember what he told us before he was captured. "_If I am captured, please don't be sad. Please forget about me and be happy together. Especially you, Luka. You look so much more beautiful when you're smiling." _Luka had told him that she wouldn't _care _if he was captured or not, but when he was, she had cried more than anyone else and she had sat on the branches of the tree refusing to do anything. Her younger brother luki had been so worried that he refused to do anything except for stay by Luka.

I sang a bit of the song that I was composing. It was called dreaming little bird and it was about a bird trapped in a cage. I still remember the first song len sang. It was called falling falling snow. Rin's first was daughter of evil and mikuo's was last night good night. Gumi sang blue bird and gumo, I=delusion. Luka had sung caged bird and luki's was "Just be friends." I felt tears drip down my face as I remembered _him._ His first song, or rather first _two _songs were I=nightmare and I=fantasy. He had been captured after gakupo had been. It had been years and we let our guard down. That's when they took him away from me. Even though it had been years, his smile and voice still brought tears to my eyes. I still remembered his face and his ashy blond hair. His blue-grey eyes and cocky smirk. I curled up and cried as I thought of him. His name was See-

Suddenly, the door to my cell opened and I felt a demonic presence walk towards me. I looked up to see dark hair and gold eyes. Rei-sama? He turned and closed the door. I glared at him and he regarded me with a amused expression.

"Hello miku. He said." Don't use my name without honorifics. I said between gritted teeth. He laughed. "Why should I? You're just a pet." I clenched my hands into fists. "Okay _Rei."_

Instead of getting mad like I hoped he would, he laughed even harder. After he stopped, he wiped his eyes. I suppose that's why night tangles are so popular. He mused. I glared at him. "Get out." He raised an eyebrow. "Why? This is my house." I spat at him. "Well this is_ my _cage. Just let me suffer in peace all right?"

He smiled. "Behave and you'll be sent to someone else soon." Then he left. "I _hate _you!" I screamed at the closed doorway. I sighed and curled up in a ball.

Days, maybe weeks later, rei-sama came in with someone else. "Meet your knew master." He said. "Don't worry. I'll visit." I glared at him and looked at the other demon._ "Seewoo?" _He smirked and it was so familiar, I felt my heart breaking all over again.

"Miss me?" He asked. I looked up at him. "You're a d-d-demon?" I stuttered. He laughed. I stared at him. "How did I not notice?" I whispered. He smirked. "I admit, I did a _very _good job of hiding it." " Then it was all faked?" I asked. He shrugged. "Not _all_ of it." Then the smirk was back on his face. Rei coughed. "You'll have time to talk at seewoo's mansion." He reminded us. I turned to glare at him and he looked at seewoo. Seewoo walked toward me and everything disappeared.

"So your finally awake." I sat up and looked around. Seewoo was sitting on a chair in front of me. We seemed to be in a bedroom of sorts.

It was all gold and red and very lavish. There was a giant four-poster bed, a couch, a dresser, a mirror, and a door leading somewhere else. I frowned at him. "Where are we?" I snapped.

He grinned at me. Don't you trust me Miku? I'm hurt! I glared at him. Just answer. I spat at him. He shrugged. This is my, or rather_ our _room. I looked at him, confused. Most demons kept us in cages. Where am I going to sleep? Seewoo's grin grew. Isn't that obvious? You're going to sleep with me, on the bed of course.

When I woke up, I was lying in a big red and gold be wearing teal sleeping gown and seewoo was sitting beside me with an amused smile on his face. I looked questioningly at him. "I knew you would love the idea of sleeping with me, but I didn't think you would _faint _with excitement!"

I glared at him. "Don't be so full of yourself." I snarled. "I fainted out of _horror_. Not excitement." He grinned at me. "Calm down _amor meus." "_I am_ not_ your love. Why am I on your bed anyways?"

He smirked. "Isn't it obvious?" Realization slowly dawned on me. "You don't mean…" he flashed a cocky grin in my direction. "Yup." He said. We're sleeping together. I gaped at him. "You were serious?" he facepalmed. "of course!"

Just _how _long have I been out? "Long enough." He replied. It's nighttime already. I edged to the opposite side of the bed. "Get in." I grumbled. "And don't you _dare_ touch Me." seewoo rose his eyebrows. You would do well to remember who your talking too Miku-luv.

I glared at him before turning over. Before long, I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. I turned over and pushed him away. Don't touch me. I seethed. He smirked at me. You seemed to be forgetting the fact that you're the pet. I'm the master. I just glared at him before turning over again. After a while, his arms were back around my waist. I decided to ignore him but I couldn't help but stiffen as I felt him nuzzle my neck, his breath tickling my ear. I slowly relaxed and felt Lenka, the angel of sleep, take her hold on me.

When I woke up, I had no idea where I was. All I knew was that I was in a big comfy bed, and I was curled up to someone who was warm. That someone had their arms around my waist. I looked up and when I saw who it was, I felt tears start to make their way down my face. Miku? I blinked as everything slowly came rushing back to me and I felt my face starting to burn.

"Get of me!" I shrieked pushing a very confused seewoo of me. I blinked as I noticed his ears. Cat ears to be exact. I slowly reached over and petted them. Seewoo started purring and I giggled.

"What are you doing?" Someone asked. I rolled over too see a girl who looked a lot like seewooo, except that she had long hair and was a girl. Seewoo opened his eyes and sat up with me on his lap. "SeeU?" He asked rubbing his eyes.

The girl whose name was seeU stared at me, or more precisely, my wings. "Who's that?" She asked. Seewoo frowned at her. "My new pet. And what are you doing in my room?"

seeU stuck out her tongue at him. "Breakfast is ready you giant baka." She said before leaving. I blinked up at seewoo before realizing the position we were in. I screamed and punched him in the face before scrambling away from him.

He frowned. "You were just cuddling and petting my ears earlier too." He sighed. "I liked it better earlier." I glared at him. "Who was that girl?" He jumped out of his bed and stretched. "That girl? She's SeeU. My sister." "You have a sister?" I asked. Seewoo shrugged. "Yeah." Then he started changing _right in front of me!_

I shrieked, face hot, and buried my face in the pillow in front of me. I heard him chuckle. After he changed, he walked over and threw something on me. I un-buried my face and sat up, catching the fabric that fell off me. I shook it out and held it up. It was a dress.

I looked at seewoo, furious. He shrugged. "You can't go to breakfast in what your wearing at the moment." I stared at him in shocked. "I-I'm getting breakfast?" Seewoo looked surprised, then he frowned.

"Has Rei been mistreating you?" " N-no." I stammered. Seewoo looked unconvinced. I averted my eyes. "He pretty much ignored me." I confessed. "Now turn around so I can change." I ordered. Seewoo's frown deepened but he turned around and I put on the dress.

It was black and teal and sleeveless. There was a ribbon that crisscrossed around my neck and the emerald studded bottom just reached above my knees. There were black and teal and flowy arm warmers. The shoes were black and teal heels and it came with two matching hair things for my twin tails. I'm done! I shouted. Seewoo turned around. Lets go. He grumbled. I tossed my hair and followed him out.


End file.
